


Kiss

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Ewan kisses Hayden for real, I'm weird i know, Kissing, M/M, obikin is life, obikin is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: My inspiration: Ewan kisses Haydenhttps://youtu.be/YnnR6cYXnt4Very important for Obikin's fans :D





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration: Ewan kisses Hayden
> 
> https://youtu.be/YnnR6cYXnt4
> 
> Very important for Obikin's fans :D

"Kiss me" , demanded Anakin. With his dangerously sweet voice, of course.

"Are you crazy? Not here, not now. I can't. Everybody's watching us!"

Young Jedi rolled his eyes.

"Do you love me?", he asked innocently.

"You know I do. I love you more than anything in this damned world, but..."

"Prove it and kiss me, I dare you."

Obi-Wan hissed.

"Handsome bastard...you will pay me for this one day."

He whispered to Anakin's ear, kissing his naughty padawan.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure, master".

 

> 


End file.
